


Sheer coincidence

by smaragdbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The suit fits Adam like a second skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheer coincidence

The black trousers were stainless and very flatteringly cut for someone with Adam’s figure. They emphasised his long legs and narrow hips flawlessly. The dark red shirt complimented his complexion and brought a touch of colour into the ensemble without looking garish. The sleeves ended just beneath his elbow, optically lengthening his forearms and accenting his large hands, his wrists needed no other accessory than their own perfection. The black silk waistcoat completed the suit, the cut elegant yet not too old-fashioned, designed to bring out his broad shoulders and together with the trousers, giving Adam’s body one long line from top to toe.

The dark colours were chosen in contrast to his blonde hair and to emphasise his blue-green eyes, after all clothing should always flatter its wearer and not hide him.

To everyone who hadn’t noticed it before underneath Adam’s usual t-shirts and jeans and hoodies, it would now jump into their faces that Adam was a piece of beauty.

“You look like want me to strip for you and have your way with me, instead of letting me go to my college interview." Adam shot him that boyish smile that had brought him down to his knees before, literally and figuratively.

“Different to your and my brothers I can resist temptation when it is right in front of me.” But he still let his eyes linger on Adam’s ass when he bent over to lace his shoes.

”Do you?” Adam asked. He finished lacing his shoes, crossed the room and climbed onto the couch, one knee on each side of its occupant’s waist.

“Because I think,” Adam let his fingers slowly trail down his chest: “that you want to use your handy angel powers to postpone my interview, so that I can” Adam’s voice dropped an octave: “show you my appreciation for this suit and your thoughtfulness in picking it out for.” Adam leaned down, supporting his weight by bracing one arm against the back of the couch, and whispered: “What do you think?”

As if on cue Adam’s cell rang. He pushed back onto his knees to answer it and after the short call he said: “Surprise, my interview got postpone.”

“Stranger things happened without angelic interference.”

“Of course,” Adam agreed with a grin before his face found its seductive expression again:

“Now, where were we? Right,” He stood up from the couch: “Do you want me to strip here or in the bedroom?”

“I’m quite comfortable where I am.” Zachariah replied and slid into a more comfortable position.

“Of course you are,” Adam smiled affectionately and leaned in for a quick kiss, before he stepped out of his shoes and began to open the first button of his shirt.

“Shall we start at the top?”


End file.
